Geoff and Harold
]] 'This article focuses on the interactions between Harold and Geoff. ' Overview In Total Drama Island, Geoff and Harold were both placed on the teams. While they usually appeared to get along, Geoff would at times join in with Duncan and DJ to prank Harold. The two had little interaction in Total Drama Action due to Geoff's early elimination. However they share a fair few interactions in Total Drama World Tour, due to Geoff serving as the Aftermath host, and Harold's early elimination meant he joined the Peanut Gallery where he was one of the most active commentators. During this period, Geoff would frequently become annoyed at Harold's antics. Despite this the two still appear to remain on good terms. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 Geoff winces when Harold painfully slams into the water. Later on when Geoff gives a pep talk to motivate his team, Harold is shown to have slept right through Geoff's speech. In the final part of the challenge, Geoff and Harold work together to assemble the hot tub, but their attempt fails and it falls apart. Dodgebrawl Geoff joins everyone in laughing at Harold when he enters the Main Lodge with a moustache drawn on his face. When Harold asks what everyone was laughing at, Geoff informs him that "someone messed with his face". During the challenge, Courtney forces Harold to sit out yet again due to his poor performance early on, leading Geoff to sympathetically pat him on the back before he walks off. After sitting several rounds out, Geoff finally takes pity on him and passes the ball to him, and gives him a chance to have a turn, meaning that they are BFFs. Geoff is awed by Harold's dodging skills, commenting that it "was amazing", but also adds that dodging alone wasn't enough. He then joins the team in chanting for Harold when he faces off against Owen, before cheering for him when he wins. He gives him his party hat, and he wears it, while Owen cries loudly and sneezes at Izzy's hair. Not Quite Famous Geoff is impressed by Harold's beat-boxing skills and cheers for him when he wins. Paintball Deer Hunter Harold and Geoff (along with Bridgette) serve as the hunters for their team. They spot Heather having engaging in a paintball fight with Beth and Leshawna. The three then proceed to shoot at the girls just as the challenge ends. If You Can't Take The Heat... After getting sick of Harold leaving his dirty underwear lying around, DJ, Duncan, and Geoff decide to teach Harold a lesson by repeatedly pranking him until he admits his fault. As the team assembles in the kitchen, Harold comments how he is a master of "cutting the cheese", which earns laughs from Geoff and the others at his accidental dart joke. Later on Geoff returns to the cabin to carry out the prank. He picks up Harold's clothes off the floor with a stick, before signalling DJ who intentionally spills a bucket of water on Harold. Geoff then suggests Harold should change out of his clothes, to which he does. Harold later returns wearing a pair of thong underwear, after finding all his other clothes have gone, and demands to know where his shorts are. The guys then inform him that there are a pair of shorts and underwear in the cabin, but unbeknownst to him they had soaked it in hot sauce. When Harold puts them on he runs screaming "My biscuits are burning", before plunging into the lake. Harold returns to the kitchen a third time wearing his pyjamas. He states that it was his last article of clothing, and seemingly submits to the guys determination to make him naked, and calls them "sickos". Geoff calmly states that all Harold had to do was confess to his wrongdoing, but Harold continues to deny his fault. Geoff then offers him some sandwiches that he made, to which Harold accepts one as he was hungry. As he eats he comments how the sandwich tasted of "sweat and lotion" and it was the worst sandwich ever, causing the guys to giggle. To his shock, he discovers the sandwich contained his dirty underwear. Harold takes a bite out of, only to discover his dirty underwear. At the end of the episode, Harold awakens at the dock, completely naked, having had his bunk dragged out while he was asleep. He covers himself in horror as all the girls swimming in the lake laugh at him. He finally admits his wrong to the guys, who were paddling in a canoe, and promises never to leave his clothes lying around again. They finally throw Harold's clothes back to him, where he proceeds to run off and get dressed. Kitchen7.png|Geoff and DJ put hot sauce in Harold's underwear HaroldUnderwearBite.png|Harold discovers Geoff's sandwich, contains his underwear Groupharoldnaked.png|The guys watch from afar at the prank they pulled on Harold Basic Straining Duncan and Geoff continue their pranking spree on Harold throughout the episode, without DJ. At the start of the episode Harold discovers they made s'mores using his underwear, the two of them giggle when Harold demands to know is responsible. When the campers are required to lift up canoes, Geoff uses a fishing rod to snag Harold's underwear and give him a wedgie, leading Harold to call them "idiots". The guys then trick Harold into drinking a glass of kitchen grease after telling him it was apple juice. For their final prank, Harold discovers the two drew a smiley face on his pillow using peanut butter. Geoff and Duncan laugh as Harold becomes grossed out. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney and Harold are in the bottom two. To everyone's surprise Courtney is eliminated (due to Harold tampering with the votes). However Duncan states that he knew DJ and Geoff didn't vote for her, which all three may have voted for Harold. X-Treme Torture When Harold loses the jet-ski challenge, Geoff gives him a thumbs-down in disapproval. Geoff most likely voted for Harold that night. After Harold gets sent away, Geoff asks Leshawna if Harold saw her boobies, as Harold had revealed just before that he had seen a girl's breasts but hadn't specified who. Total Drama Action Monster Cash In the trailers, Harold and Geoff happily call a bunk with each other. Alien Resurr-eggiton Harold presumably joined everyone in voting off Bridgette and Geoff due to getting annoyed at their constant make out sessions. However he didn't do this out of hatred for them, and joins in cheering for them when they depart. Total Drama World Tour Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water Wanting to divert attention away from Bridgette (due to being bitter at her for making out with Alejandro), he instead brings out Harold as the first guest to stall for time. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon With the plane being grounded in Jamaica with no fuel, Geoff has all of the Peanut Gallery send out calls to raise donations. Harold is the first one to raise some funds, succeeding in getting a donation of $200. HoweverBlaineley reveals that the donation came from Harold's mom, and it was in exchange for cleaning up the garage. Nonetheless Geoff still praises Harold for his efforts. Later on Harold and the Drama Brothers serve as music accompaniment for Geoff and Bridgette, as they sing Save This Show. Aftermath Aftermayhem Wanting to get revenge on Blaineley for sending Bridgette away. Geoff asks Harold and the Drama Brothers to provide some music so he could sing a song to humiliate her. The band happily agrees to Geoff's request, and they succeed in helping him get revenge on Blaineley. Hawaiian Style Harold is concerned when Bruno repeatedly tries to attack Geoff. Later when Geoff interviews Harold to share his thoughts on the remaining contestants, Harold takes too long to answer. Whilst Bridgette and Geoff sing Who You Gonna Root For? Harold cuts in so that he can rap about Cody, however an annoyed Geoff confiscates his microphone to keep him from singing. After Bruno once again causes trouble for Geoff, Harold offers to help calm the bear by giving him some kava tea. However this only causes Bruno to become drowsy and he collapses onto Geoff, much to Harold's shock. For the final part of the challenge, Harold volunteers to represent Cody. When asked to choose a Cody's spirit animal, Harold takes too long to make a decision. Geoff impatiently reminds him that it was a "half an hour" show, but Harold correct him by saying it was actually twenty-two minutes. Category:Interaction